Unter Seltsamen Umständen
by bloodorangeandvanillaicecream
Summary: Nur ein kleiner OS, der mir am Ende der Folge 3.24 eingefallen ist... Lisbon liegt wegen der Schusswunde, die O'Laughlin ihr zugefügt hat, im Krankenhaus - Jane leistet ihr Gesellschaft.


**Hey, als ich gestern die Folge 3.24 gesehen habe, ist mir dieser kleine OneShot eingefallen. Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, es extra für euch möglichst ohne Rechtschreibfehler aufzuschreiben :D Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!**

**(achja, dieser OS hat keinen Sinn, es ist nur etwas, das ich aufgeschrieben habe, weil mir gerade danach war :D)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bräuchte ich einen Disclaimer, wenn es mir gehörte? Warscheinlich nicht, also, es ist leider nicht meins :(**

**XxXxXxXxX  
><strong>

PIEP, PIEP, PIEP

Unaufhörlich piepten die Monitore vor sich hin.

Anhand des gleichbleibenden Rhythmus konnte der ehemalige Mentalist erkennen, dass sie immer noch nicht aufgewacht war.

Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen seine sonst so starke und mutige Vorgesetzte hilflos in diesem Krankenhausbett liegen zu sehen. Ihr Gesicht war blass, sie hatte relativ viel Blut verloren.

PIEP, PIEP, PIEP

Leise rückte Jane den Stuhl, auf dem er nun schon eine ganze Weile saß und sie beim Schlafen beobachtete, näher an Lisbons Bett und nahm ihre Hand.

Patrick Jane, der immer (okay, meistens :D) mit einem strahlenden Lächeln durch die Welt ging, der sich keine schönere Beschäftigung denken konnte, als seiner Vorgesetzten einen riesigen Haufen an Papierkram aufzuhalsen, indem er Leute beleidigte, hatte schreckliche Schuldgefühle.

Hätte er doch bloß früher herausgefunden, wer der wahre Maulwurf war.

Er hätte es vielleicht verhindern können…

Es war schrecklich gewesen, er hatte die Schüsse durch das Telefon gehört und furchtbare Angst um sie gehabt.

Teresa Lisbon war der einzige Grund für ihn überhaupt noch weiterzuleben. Hätte er sie verloren, wäre eine, …nein, seine Welt zusammengebrochen. Er hatte sonst niemanden mehr.

Jane hatte immer wieder ihren Namen gerufen, aber sie antwortete erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit… und genau das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ihm klar geworden war, dass er und Lisbon schon lange nicht mehr „nur Freunde" waren. Ihre Freundschaft hatte sich über die Jahre verändert, hatte Platz gemacht für etwas Neues…

Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Lisbon hatte seine Hand gedrückt, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Hey, Jane", sie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Hi, Teresa", er war überglücklich, wieder ihre strahlenden, grünen Augen zu sehen. „Ich hab' dich vermisst, du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dass du endlich wieder aufgewacht bist! Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut, ehrlich gesagt, es tut noch ein bisschen weh, aber das gibt sich auch wieder"

Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Sagen Sie mal, seit wann dutzen wir uns?" eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht fragen, es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht…

„Seit geradeeben", antwortete Jane mit seinem üblichen, übertriebenen Lächeln.

„Und gibt es dafür auch einen bestimmten Grund oder nur so, weil Sie Spaß dran haben?"

„Beides", schon wieder dieses Grinsen…

„uuuuuuuuuuuund? Wollen Sie es mir nicht erzählen?"

„meh, was gibt's denn da zu erzählen?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen, Sie haben es mir ja nicht gesagt!"

„Wieso willst du das überhaupt wissen?"

„Ich bin neugierig!"

„Siehst du? Ich habe dir doch oft genug gesagt, dass dein ewiger Kaffeekonsum auf die Dauer nicht gut sein kann."

„Was hat das denn bitteschön mit meinem Kaffee zu tun? So schlimm wird es doch wohl nicht sein, jetzt sagen Sie schon."

„Okay, ich liebe dich!"

„Was, echt?", in ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen.

Sie hatte immer wieder davon geträumt, dass er ihr sagen würde, dass er sie liebte, aber sie hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Er würde sie niemals lieben können, sie war seine beste Freundin.

Und jetzt saß er hier neben ihrem Bett, hielt ihre Hand und sagte ihr genau diese Worte, die sie sich immer von ihm gewünscht hatte.

Sie spürte, wie die erste Träne über ihre Wange lief.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Patrick!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Ich würde mich riesig über ein kleines Review freuen, also Leute, der kleine blaue Knopf da unten beißt nicht! :D**

**glg Jana  
><strong>


End file.
